


Santa Claus Came to Town

by sharkeu



Series: Jingle Bells! A GOT7 Christmas [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Santa Claus - Freeform, countryside, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu
Summary: You never knew meeting a stranger on the bus will be one of the best thing about Christmas.





	Santa Claus Came to Town

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is part of Jingle Bells! A GOT7 Christmas: Seven stand alone but (somehow) interconnected member x reader one shots to make you feel the love this holiday season! Merry Christmas! <3

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” You gasped as you make your way through the holiday crowd, on your way to the bus stop.

For some apparent reason you can’t explain—a.k.a. the tequila shots you had the night before on your company Christmas party—you didn’t hear your alarm this morning resulting for you to oversleep for almost an hour.

So now, you’re running late for the outreach activity you will do with your friends. For once, you and your best friends decided to do something meaningful for Christmas this year.

You decided to go visit a retirement home. The plan is to get there about two or three hours earlier to prepare. You, however, and your tequila-intoxicated body forgot what earlier should be which is why you’re here now, panicking while your taxi is stuck in the traffic.

The retirement home is a bit on the countryside, about three or so hours away from the city. It would have been easier if you’re going to take regular routes to get into the place but only special trip buses goes there. You had to take a taxi to get to the terminal first and since you’re being a bit unlucky on the day before Christmas, chances are, you wouldn’t get in time for the morning scheduled trip.

The gods of misfortune is probably on your side because when you got to the terminal, the bus just left—seven minutes ago. If you only got up ten minutes earlier! Now, you have to wait for forty-five minutes for the next bus.

The terminal itself is in a bit excluded area with only a few passengers and tourists. You realized there’s no point in throwing a tantrum and the best thing to do is to just wait. Your stomach grumble and only then you realized that you had no food in your body, the last meal you had was nachos for dinner.

You went inside the convenience store in the terminal and got yourself a cup of ramyeon, sausage, a small pack of bread, a bag of chips and a big bottle of soda hoping that no one would judge you for eating too much. On your defense, it’s going to be a long ride so you need to stack up your stash.

You’re filling up your ramyeon cup with hot water when someone approached you.

“Hi.”

You turned and found a guy beside you, waiting for his turn.

“I see you missed the bus too.” He said. He is not much taller than you, his hair is dark brown, he is wearing a brown hoodie but his toned biceps are still showing up a bit. You swallowed looking away. Trying so hard to be smug. You always remember what you’re mother says, never talk to strangers.

You went on filling up your cup but was almost burnt because of a very hot distraction. Once you’re done, you went straight to the stools facing the glass walls of the store, not wanting anymore distractions.

Not even a minute after, Mr. Tight Hoodie came and sat beside you.

You moved an inch away, not trying to be rude. Maybe he likes this seat too?

He didn’t move an inch after but your whole body tensed. What if he’s about to do something wrong? What if he assault you? What if he slips a drug or something in your ramyeon and abduct you?

You were definitely trembling while slurping the noodles when you heard him chuckle. You froze in the middle of chewing. This guy is definitely a maniac, you thought to yourself. You get more nervous and try to act as natural as you can to avoid more attention.

“You’re not much of a talker are you?” He suddenly put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. He has half of his body turned at you and he was definitely looking— _staring—_ at you.

You almost stopped breathing, making you choke the noodles.

“Easy! Easy!” He said putting his hands up. “I’m not gonna do any harm. I’m a nice boy.”

You gave him a horrified look before gathering all your things and stood, leaving your half-eaten ramyeon on the table.

“Where are you going?” He asked following you to the door.

“Away from you!” You answered slamming the door at him.

You walked fast, very fast until you get to the waiting area where there are other people—person—in case you’ll need help.

You look at your watch and it’s not even twenty minutes since you got here. You still have twenty-five more minutes to wait for the next bus.

Or be scared with a random guy in a tight hoodie who’s, you swear to God, secretly flexes his arm this whole time because he came running behind in a minute.

You fished your bag and looked for your pepper spray as soon as you heard his footsteps. You hold onto it tight like your life depended on it. You’re sure it did because you don’t know what this maniac is about to and it’s better safe than sorry.

So when you heard him getting nearer and nearer and felt his shadow approaching, you turned around and sprayed the pepper at him. You had your eyes closed in fear though, compromising your aim. Instead for his eye, you hit his cheek but a part of his eye was still hit.

“ARGHHH!” He screamed as he wriggle out in reaction. He threw his hand on his eyes violently. A purse fell down from his hand as he did.

You looked at the purse and realized that it is yours. _This fucker!_ You thought to yourself quickly kneeling down to get it and taking a step backwards away from him.

The old man at the sheds came to where you are when he heard screaming.

“What’s going on here?” The man asked.

“That man!” You answered. “He’s a thief!”

“A thief?” The man asked in disbelief as he take a closer look at the guy screaming in pain.

The man inspected the guy carefully. “Jackson? Jackson!”

Your eyes widened. He knows the guy? Is he an accessory to the crime? You take another step backward.

“What did you do?” The man asked turning to you.

“W-what?” You stuttered. “I-I didn’t do anything! I was the one who got robbed—almost got robbed!”

The man knelt down beside Tight Hoodie Guy.

“Are you okay, kid?” the older guy asked.

“My eyes sting!” The Jackson guy complained.

“Look at what you did!” The man said to you. “I know this guy, he’s not a thief!”

Your eyes widened more you feared your eyes are going to fall off your lids. He was caught on act! How is he not a thief?

“Come here,” The man told Tight Hoodie—Jackson helping him get up. When he got Hoodie Guy on the grip, he turned him to the direction of the convenience store. But he’s old and is having a hard time carrying hoodie dude.

“Help me, Miss!” Old man told you. “He’s a good guy, I swear.”

You froze in your place. There’s no way you’re going to fall to their trap.

But what if he’s not really a thief? What if he’s actually a good guy? What if your paranoid ass just overreacted and harm someone innocent?

Your legs went ahead of your brain and walked near them. You took one of Hoodie Guy’s arm and put it in over your shoulder and helped him walk to the store. _Damn_ , that’s some really firm muscles he got there.

“What happened to Jackson?” The girl at the convenience store said as soon as you enter. Okay, there’s literally two other person here and do they really know Tight Hoodie? She ran towards you making sure she pushed you away and helped Jackson herself instead.

They went inside the restroom and helped Tight Hoodie wash his eyes while you wait outside. Okay, maybe he’s not really a bad guy. Maybe you judged him and overreacted. Maybe you messed up. Maybe you need to apologize to him.

You wait outside fidgeting your fingers. Old man was the first to get out, sighing and shaking his head when he saw you. He was followed by cashier girl who rolled her eyes so hard when she saw you.

Tight Guy—Jackson was the last to get out. You lowered your head in embarrassment seeing him.

“Told you I’m a nice guy.” He said when he approached you.

You turn to him. He is drying his face and his damp hair with a towel. You felt more embarrassed seeing him. The front of his hair is damp, water is dripping in his face. His shirt has a pool of water mark along the neckline and his eyes, his eyes are bloodshot red.

“I’m so sorry!” You said. “I-I just…you were _too_ friendly at first and I’m-I got a bit judgmental,” You started explaining defensively. “Then you came running and you had my wallet with you and—“

“Hold up,” he said holding up a finger. “I’m pretty sure you pepper-sprayed me before you saw your wallet with me.” He said cocking an eyebrow. “And you left your wallet on your seat, by the way.”

You looked away. Thinking back, yeah you really did sprayed at him before you found your wallet on the ground.

Jackson chuckled. Wait, is that butterflies you felt in your stomach when you heard his chuckle?

“No worries.” He said. “Look no harm done!” he said holding up his hands up and leaning his face at you. “I just look like I didn’t sleep a wink smoking weed with these eyes but it’s fine.” He said walking past you.

You took a deep breath before following him. “I’m really sorry! There’s no excuse really so is there anything I can do to make it up?” You wanted to take it back. What if he ask for money? It doesn’t seem like a serious injury how much will he ask? What if this is a scam?

Jackson suddenly turned to you almost slamming your face with a cup of ramyeon.

“This will do.” He said.

“Huh?” you asked taking the cup and looking at his face. He is smiling like a little puppy and did your heart just melt?

“Yup!” Jackson answered. “Mine got cold so I would like a new one. Besides, I heard the next bus will be late for about thirty more minutes.”

“Thirty minutes?!” You asked but Jackson is already at the counter.

You followed him immediately. When you got there, Jackson has another cup of ramyeon and is paying for it.

“You didn’t get to eat yours too because of me so here’s for you.” Jackson said giving you the cup of ramyeon.

“Fair?” He asked smiling.

You put down the other ramyeon and paid for it. Afterwards, you gave him the ramyeon you paid for then took the one in his hand.

“Fair enough.” You replied.

You went back to where you were seated before and ate your ramyeons there.

You were in the middle of slurping the noodles when Jackson suddenly turns to, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

“Hi! My name’s Jackson.” He said enthusiastically.

His sudden movement made you jump a bit in surprise. You stuttered telling him your name while you awkwardly reached for his hand.

Once your hands touched, he grabbed your hand and squeezed it tight. Your eyes widened in surprise. He slowly leans to you like he is about to hug you. You panicked.

“No more hugging, Jackson!” Cashier girl shouted from where she is.

Jackson’s shoulder dropped. “What’s wrong with hugging?” he pouted.

You politely took your hand away from his. “Hugs are very uncomfortable. Especially for strangers.”

He pouted even more before turning to his ramyeon, continuing to eat.

“You live here?” You asked, almost done with your ramyeon.

Jackson happily shook his head.

“Then why does everyone knows you?” you asked.

“I’m a frequent passenger.” He leans back as he finishes up a bottle of water, his ramyeon has long been devoured.

“Where do you go?” You asked.

“Just anywhere.” Jackson shrugged. “Now, you’re curious about me.”

“I’m not!” You defended looking away.

You heard Jackson chuckle and you felt your stomach twist and turn. Your lips twitching in a smile. You pursed your lips as soon as you realize.

“Oh, the bus is here!” Jackson said getting up. “Let’s go.” He said as he wait for you to get up and help you with your stuff.

Jackson bid goodbyes to Cashier Girl and the Old Man while you just politely smile as you both get out of the store.

You went to the bus shed to wait for the bus when a group of teenaged boys and girls came to wait too.

“Are passengers really this few?” You asked.

“Well, mainly because it’s the holiday, but on normal days, it’s not so much either.” Jackson answered.

The bus stopped in front of you two but you let the group to get inside before you. When you got in, the group occupied the last row, typical bunch of teenagers.

You walked in the aisle and chose a seat on the far left, beside the window. Jackson sat then in the adjacent row of seats. You’re actually surprised—or you just hate to admit it, but kind of disappointed too—that he didn’t sat next to you. Instead of sitting on the side of the window, Jackson sat near the aisle.

Jackson was definitely stealing glances at you during the first minutes of the trip. It was making you really uncomfortable so you turn to the window instead. It wasn’t the scary or creepy kind of stare, though. It was like he wants to talk or something but is scared.

When you couldn’t take the awkwardness anymore, you turned to him to give him a questioning look. He burst into laughter.

“What?” You asked.

“Nothing.” He said keeping a grin.

“You’re so weird.” You mumbled.

He just chuckled. “Can I?” He asked referring to the seat beside you.

You broke into a smile. “Sure. I was actually wondering why you sat there in the first place.” You said as Jackson sits next to you.

“So you want to me to sit next to you? You can just ask, you know?” Jackson teased, turning at you, his face just a few inches away from yours.

You felt your ears and cheeks burn in embarrassment, completely flustered.

“I-I don’t!” You denied looking away.

Jackson just chuckled and eased on his seat, leaning back.

“Don’t you just love Christmas?” Jackson suddenly asked, breaking the silence. You’re not familiar to the route but it seems like you’re halfway through the trip.

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“What do you like most about Christmas?” Jackson asked.

You looked at him in puzzle at the random question and he just replied with an amused smile.

“Well,” You started. “A lot of things. It’s always fun. It’s like no one is ever sad on Christmas. Like everyone has an excuse to be happy for once no matter how shitty their normal days are.” You chuckled awkwardly at how dark your answer turned out.

“Yeah.” Jackson nodded. “That’s right.”

Your laughter faded. “How ‘bout you? You seem like a very Christmas-y person.”

“Very much.” Jackson agreed excitedly. “But it’s more than just that for me. Yeah, people are happy which is great. But for me, it’s making those people happy. That’s the best thing ever.”

“But you can make people happy _any_ day.” You mumbled, mostly to yourself but it was loud enough for Jackson to hear.

You pursed your lips. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be a bitch I just—“

“No.” Jackson interrupted. “It’s okay. You’re right. You can. But there’s something different about people’s smile on Christmas. It’s sincere, unadulterated, warm. It’s crazy. I’m sorry, I sound weird.” He said looking down.

“No, no.” You said. “Pardon me being a bitch a while ago but I think we’re kind of on the same page?” You sound uncertain, looking for confirmation. “I mean I like it when people are happy and you like to make people happy. It’s a good mix.”

Jackson looked up and turned to you, flashing a grin. “So, we are a good mix?” His grin melts into a sly smirk.

You sighed smiling, shaking your head. You leaned back to your seat and let your head fall behind. This wasn’t a bad trip after all.

 

 

“Hey, hey, Miss!”

You jump from your seat, waking you up from your nap.

“We’re here.” You looked up and it was the driver waking you up.

You looked beside you and found the seat empty. Jackson is gone and so is everyone in the bus. It’s just you and the driver. Jackson left. Jackson left you.

You felt your stomach churn, your heart sank. Wow, that was a bit early for a heartbreak.

The driver coughed signaling you to get off. You took your stuff and stood. You take one last look at your seat. There is no trace of Jackson left. Were you dreaming all this time?

“Did you see where the guy I was with went?” You asked the driver when you reached the bus’s door. “The one with dark brown hair? A bit buff?”

“Everyone got off the bus already, Miss.” The driver answered a bit grumpily.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You said turning to the door before looking back again. “Merry Christmas, Mister. Have a good one.”

As soon as you got off, your phone started ringing in your pocket. You fished it out and found your friend calling along with five other missed calls and about eight text messages. It was only then that you remembered that the last time you texted them was when you’re on the taxi on your way to the terminal and haven’t updated them since.

You slide the phone to answer. “I’m sorry. I just got off the bus. I’m coming!” You said as soon as you answer it.

“We were worried!” Your friend screamed over the phone.

“I’m sorry.” You repeated. “I’m on my way. I’m hanging up.”

You stuff your phone back into your pocket and waited for a cab. It didn’t take long before one stopped in front of you.

You looked around once again but Jackson is nowhere to be found. He’s really gone. He really went on with a speech about making people happy on Christmas then left you afterwards. You hated him but you hated yourself more for being so affected when he’s just a random stranger you met while killing time. Sure he’s cute and all and nice and is just one big fluffy human being trapped in a muscled body but you don’t even know him that much. He’s nobody.

Turns out, the retirement home isn’t that far. It’s barely a fifteen minute ride but the cab meter cost you too much. It would have been better if you just walk instead. Great. Now your day is back on being shitty. This looks more real.

When you got in the center, your friends are already done with the preparations, all you’re left to do is help with the celebration itself.

“Hi guys! I’m sorry I’m late.” You said opening your arms wide for a hug.

Both of your friends looked at you and rolled their eyes. One of them quickly turned back on you, her phone on her ear.

“Yeah.” You mumbled. “Are we all ready?”

“Yes.” Friend One answered. “Thanks to you.”

“I’m sorry, okay. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” You said.

“He’s on his way.” Friend Two said stuffing her phone in her pocket. “Oh, finally you’re here.” She told you.

“Who is coming?” You asked.

“Santa Claus.” She answered.

“Oh, yeah. Santa!” You said.

“Seriously,” Friend One butted in. “This is a party for old people and Santa Claus?”

“What?” You said. “Everybody loves Santa! And besides, Old Nick is a senior too, he’s basically joining to party.”

“We’re ready.” A nurse from the retirement center came.

You started the celebration and it went really well. Some of the grannies are a bit grumpy and impatient but all in all, it was good. They participated in the light games and all enjoyed their lunch.

The last part is gift giving. It isn’t much. All you prepared are toiletries and blankets for them. That is when Santa Claus comes in. They started with the gift giving while you stay in the side looking at how happy the seniors are.

They felt a bit weird at first when Santa came. A few groaned while others started laughing. It was a weird idea for them too, but generally, they played along. Your friend asked them to line up for their gift and they did. Your other friend stayed beside Santa to help him give the gifts.

You felt overwhelmed just by looking at them. The grannies looked happy smiling and grinning with each other. They were hugging, they were laughing. Their smiles are…warm and sincere.

You remembered Jackson and his speech on how making people smile is the best thing about Christmas. You are realizing it now. Seeing the grannies smile and laugh because of you warms your heart. It felt so uplifting to make people happy, especially on Christmas. Other’s happiness is truly the best thing about Christmas.

“Santa Claus is indeed a good idea.” Your friend pulled you out of your thoughts as she stand beside you once she’s done with telling the grannies to line up, a nurse was left to help them.

“I told you.” You said winking at her.

“Your Santa is doing a really good job.” You said. “Where did you get him?”

“He volunteered.” She answered.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was here last week talking to one of the nurses and that Santa guy came in, heard about your Santa idea and said he’s in. Somebody really likes your crazy idea.”

You nudged her lightly. “Hey, it’s a good idea!”

Your friend shrugged.

“But don’t you think he’s a bit young?” You asked curiously.

“What? You think your Santa should actually be old? He’s just wearing a wig and a beard.” She answered.

“That’s not what I meant.” You rolled your eyes. “I mean I expected he’ll be a bit older, not like our age.”

You looked at Santa more carefully. You can’t see much in his face but he’s stature doesn’t really seem old. You examined his face underneath the beard and wig but you can’t really see anything beside his eyes. He is smiling. His smile isn’t force. He is not smiling just because he’s supposed to smile. It was genuine. His smile is warm and sincere.

Your heart skipped a beat, your stomach twisted and turned.

His smile looks like that of a puppy.

Your heart tugged. You felt butterflies in your stomach.

You stared at him even more, at his eyes in particular. It looks pinkish, like it had been bloodshot red before, like it was infected by something, a perfume—or a pepper spray.

No. It can’t be possible.

“He’s a nurse?” You grabbed your friend’s arm.

Your friend shook her head. “I don’t think so. I heard he’s just a regular volunteer. Why?”

You didn’t answer. Your eyes fixed on the Santa. He’s already done with giving gifts. He’s now dancing with the grandmas as Andy Williams’ _It’s The Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ plays. He took one of the grandma’s hand over his head and twirled her around, making his toned biceps visible in his red and white robe.

You couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” Your friend turned to you suspiciously.

“Nothing.” You said shaking your head and stopping yourself from smiling.

 

 

You bid goodbyes with the grannies and are ready to get home. You are standing at the driveway waiting for your friend and her car.

“Have we paid Santa?” You asked.

“Santa doesn’t ask for payments.” He answered.

“What? Really?” You asked.

“Yeah, I heard he volunteered for free.” He added. “Oh, here’s our ride.” He said when a car stopped in front of you.

He turned to you when you didn’t get in. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I need to talk to Santa.” You mumbled.

“What?” He asked.

“I have to talk to Santa.” You repeated.

“I knew it, he’s your type!” Your other friend screamed, sticking her head out in the driver’s window.

“You have a Santa kink?” Your other friend asked, disgust painted in his face.

You smack him hard on the chest. “Ew! Shut up!” You give him your bag. “Wait for me here, I’ll be right back!”

Before either of them can even protest or say a word, you turned back to the retirement home’s door and came running inside.

You stopped at the desk, panting and stuttering as you talk to the nurse.

“I-I’m looking for a guy named—“

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” You were interrupted by the roaring voice of Santa.

You turned to him. He’s already wearing regular clothes but still has the wig and beard on him. You laughed lightly at the sight.

“Are you looking for Santa?” he asked in a very trying hard deep voice.

“Yes.” You answered straightening your back. “He forgot to give me my gift.”

“Oh.” He said failing the deep voice for a moment before coughing and he’s back to his hoarse voice. “Well, have you been naughty? Or nice?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know. But I think Santa will be proud of me. I made a few people happy today.”

Santa broke into a smile. “Did you?” his voice completely back to normal.

You smiled softly then nodded.

Santa took off his beard and wig, revealing that he really is indeed Jackson. “How did you know?”

Your smile turned wider. “I just did.”

Jackson looked at you suspiciously. “You are definitely flexing underneath that. It’s a giveaway.”

“What?” Jackson asked chuckling.

You heard someone scream your name before you can speak.

“I think your friends need you now.” Jackson said sounding disappointed.

You bit your lip. You looked behind you and back to Jackson.

“Are you staying here?”

Jackson smiled. “I have another party to go to in the city.”

“Great!” You exclaimed, not even minding to hide your enthusiasm.

Jackson gave you a suggestive look and you just shook your head.

“How about this,” You started. “My friend’s car is pretty big for three people.”

“So?”

“I don’t know, we can be your reindeers or something?” You said.

Jackson walked near you. “Santa definitely needs his sleigh.”

“Great. Come on.” You said turning to the car.

Jackson trailed behind you as you both walk to the gates.

“Hey.” Jackson mumbled. “You forgot something.”

“Hm? What is it?” You asked turning back at him.

In a swift, Jackson threw his arms at you, wrapping you in an embrace. “Your gift. Merry Christmas.”

You felt your heart beat so fast in your chest. For a moment, you feared he’s going to feel it but you didn’t care. You hugged him back tightly. “Merry Christmas.”

 


End file.
